conjure_animafandomcom-20200213-history
Veranova
Veranova is the main world of Conjure Anima, and the homeworld of the Theirans. Due to a disaster far back in the past, the fabric of space between Veranova and Evanima was torn, and strange phenomenon in which the geography of the two worlds are displaced now occur regularly. Regions File:Placeholder | Yugengaea |link=Yugengaea Theme The look and feel of Veranova is that of a medieval timeline with more advanced technology largely attributed to the strange magic present in the world known as Potentia. Regardless, machinery and technology is mostly reserved and available in much larger settlements; most of the dwellings in Veranova's lands consist of smaller villages and tribes. Inhabitants 'Theirans' Theirans are the dominant and sovereign species of Veranova, with Conjuri now being a close second. The significant roles of Theiran society are listed below: # Control Specialists ## Contain and control anomalies that appear in Veranova. ## Trap troublesome and threatening Conjuri that threaten society. # Researchers/Ecologists ## Study the Conjuri in all different aspects. # Oracles ## Keepers of mystical books and masters of handling Potentia. ## Have a hand in the discovery and studying of parallel worlds and connections. # Rangers ## Round up Conjuri to either be sent back or relocated to territories more suited for them. # Tamers ## Capture and befriend Conjuri to work together and improve both parties' quality of life. # Conjurers ## Specialize in the capture and control of Conjuri, whether through possession or other mind jacking abilities. ## Handle extradimensional realms meant for containing Conjuri, known as Sanctuaries. # Cults ## Small groups that worship Conjuri. ## Perhaps some of them are manipulated by evil Conjuri. # Rebels/Activists ## Against the disturbance of Conjuri and support a world where both Theirans and Conjuri can live together in peace. 'Conjuri' The Conjuri are a vast and diverse species with impressive abilities and powers in store. They carry intelligence slightly below that of a Theiran, but are absolutely sentient and self-aware. Through time, Theirans and Conjuri learned to bond and work together. See the full list of Conjuri here: Before Conjuri, there were simple animals that were used for livestock, such as bovines and chickens. Metaphysical Happenings The Bleeding Veranova and Evanima, due to a disaster far in the past, experience shifts in space and—rarely—time as the two worlds bleed into one another. This has caused Conjuri to enter Veranova and introduce numerous phenomenon, such as parts of Veranova being shifted around dimensions and leaving behind an abstract landscape. When Conjuri battles are initiated, the player can find themselves in a randomly generated battlefield with various displacements and obstacles that demand careful, tactical planning. Potentia Also known as Poten, this myserious bluish energy has become present in Veranova ever since the start of the Bleeding. It is a complex magic that carries its benefits and uses for battle. Sanctuaries Conjurers have harnessed the power behind the space-shifting phenomenon to create a pocket dimension known as the Sanctuary that serves primarily as storage for caught Conjuri. The primary aim for these spaces is to provide safety and comfort for the Conjuri. Anomalies Strange anomalies have appeared in the world aside from the displacements. (in-work)